


【阿喀赫克】命运的喉咙

by HundredSea



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:31:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HundredSea/pseuds/HundredSea
Summary: 全方面无死角的OOC，前提是对手≠敌人，概括起来就是 没心眼·直肠子·炸毛·后脚跟 和 表面吊儿郎·实际很可靠·老油条·赫叔。骚话&乘骑预警。





	【阿喀赫克】命运的喉咙

关于他们两个怎么搞在一起的这件事，虽然赫克托耳觉得没什么可说的，但实际上真的非常有戏剧性。  
在御主召唤出阿喀琉斯之后，还特意塞给了赫克托耳几个那种金卡们总抱怨很难吸收的杯子让他至少看起来和那位粉丝众多的大英雄差距小一点，还嘱咐他们好好相处。御主是个难得一见的好孩子，赫克托耳并不想让他失望，可他也不敢打包票，毕竟这不是他一个人就能决定的事情。所以他预期的处理方式就是干脆不相处，反正他已经很少出战，想来和那种一线打手也难有交集。  
但是这大概就是所谓“命运”吧，尽管在这次现界的时代它已经是一个过时的概念，但从者生前笃信的原则，还是会对他们产生莫大的影响。所以有时候赫克托耳会猜想，如果当时他听了罗宾汉的劝阻没有和大卫用对方的宝具进行投掷比赛，他们之间的事情会是怎样一种展开……  
当时被石头砸中的阿喀琉斯一边嚷着“不许跑”一边向他追来，但是面对这种状况不跑才怪。好在这次的追逃战刚刚开始就被御主制止了，男孩板着失望透顶的脸提出了一个不可能完成的任务——今天之内不动粗地解决好这件事，明天要看到他们像好朋友一样坐在一起吃早饭。虽然他们对于御主这种幼儿园老师一样的处理方法有所非议，但面对着去看仓库的威胁，以及他们的行为表面上看确实非常幼稚的事实也只好接受。  
一开始，赫克托耳尝试着用谈话解决：  
“这真的是个意外，我不是故意用石头砸你的，对不起。”  
“你觉得我会相信吗？”  
“那你说怎么解决？”  
“再堂堂正正地决斗一次。”  
“master的吩咐是不用武力解决。”  
“你杀死了我最重要的朋友还羞辱了他的尸体。”  
“生前的事情还放不下吗？而且这一点你在我身上讨回来了吧。”  
“他是我最好的朋友。”  
“如果你实在要说的话，我很抱歉，但战争就是这样。”  
“你要补偿我。”  
“怎么补偿？”  
“做我们会一起做的那种事。”  
“……”在他们古希腊，最好的朋友还意味着某种现代意义上远超友谊的关系，赫克托耳思考了一会回答：“……可以啊。”他知道这只是阿喀琉斯为了和他再决斗一次使出的激将法，所以才答应下来准备反将他一军。按赫克托耳的计划，那小子会憋得脸上红一阵白一阵的然后气哄哄地离开。但就像阿喀琉斯高估了他作为政治家的底线，他也低估了这位大英雄的一根筋程度——阿喀琉斯确实憋得脸上红一阵白一阵，但是很快就一把拉起赫克托耳的手腕头也不回地把他拽到了自己的房间。

不由分说就被推倒在床上，赫克托耳还没来得及再确认一下，阿喀琉斯便跨了上来。“我说，你确定要这样吗？”赫克托耳抵住阿喀琉斯凑过来的肩膀问道，阿喀琉斯铁青的脸色和拉扯他防具的粗暴动作已经足以作为回答。赫克托耳轻轻叹了口气便收回了推住阿喀琉斯的手，他的头撞了过来，比起接吻应该把这称作头槌更为合适；除了磕得生疼的前额，他们硌在一起的鼻子也不好受，更不用提像是安上了同极磁铁一样相互排斥着、基本上就没对在一起过的嘴巴了，就那么一点时间里谁咬了谁几口都数不清楚。  
赫克托耳勉强推开阿喀琉斯，结束了这个粗鲁又尴尬的“吻”，自己解除了护甲的武装，剩下的衣物便被阿喀琉斯轻易除去，并顺着被推开的方向去啃咬他的肩颈。从柔韧的皮肤、强健的肌肉，坚硬的锁骨再到微微凸起的乳头，阿喀琉斯在他胸前的这两点上多停留了一会儿，因为这是赫克托耳身上唯一因他的行为而出现了直观反应的地方。在舔舐与揉捏下，它们已经充血挺立、奇异的光泽似乎标志着在这种状态下会更加敏感。于是他继续在这里卖力，牙齿拉扯或指尖压住，听到对方自然地哼出声来便也作罢；身体最隐秘的地方不会这样裸露招摇，阿喀琉斯的手向下滑进他的腿间去找那处最能羞辱另一个男人的地方。  
身上被对方并无情趣可言地用力刺激着，觉得舒服则是完全不可能的事，疼痛尚则尚在忍受范围内，赫克托耳以一种平静到近乎事不关己的神情躺在床上，好像他摆弄的不是自己的身体。他明白这对阿喀琉斯而言不过是另一种形式的决斗，本质仍是征服，只不过对象他自己而已。赫克托耳不觉得这有什么好在意的，输给他，甚至被他羞辱都不是第一次；但如果他能遵守承诺，这应该是最后一次。所以阿喀琉斯拉开他的大腿时，他甚至主动张开双腿向他凑过去。  
阿喀琉斯看到他的动作冷笑了一声，他去除自己的衣物，赤裸相对后的表情变得更加不可捉摸。赫克托耳的淡定令他本就难平的心绪更加烦躁，在怒气的影响下阿喀琉斯自己抚慰着的下体迅速昂扬起来，他又凑近压到枪兵身上，握住自己在对方股间滑动着想要找到那个他以为可以让他发泄的入口。因为赫克托耳的配合，阿喀琉斯并没有花太多时间，他用拇指按了按紧闭的孔洞，便把自己怒气冲冲的欲望顶进里面。下身的胀痛令赫克托耳闷哼出声，阿喀琉斯把他的肩膀和腰死死按在床上，他动弹不得便深呼吸着放松身体，希望这个过程好受一点。  
女子的花蕊会有润滑的蜜汁，男性则不然，所以他们会用芬芳滑腻的油膏来帮助着享受这种别样的乐趣，但要是目的与行乐无关，那些令人愉快的小玩意也就纯属多余了。阿喀琉斯毫不在乎自己感到的挤压抗拒和滚烫干涩，因为他要令赫克托耳感到痛苦，将他撕裂，让他羞愧难当又不得不求自己停下。男人的肛门又干又紧，即使他想要毫无顾忌地向前推进也只能扶着他们交合的地方一点一点地拱进去。阿喀琉斯也不好受，那家伙像是把他咬住一样的夹着他的柱身，这紧致的刺激让他又涨大了些却无处施展；最敏感的前端挤开溽热的内壁，里面越来越热他甚至已经感到了些许灼痛。但骑兵还是挺身向前，整个罩在赫克托耳身上挡住了上方照下来的光。  
他就知道赫克托耳会比他更难受，特洛伊的英雄正抿住嘴角不住喘息，冷汗顺着额头和脸颊流下来浸湿了两鬓的头发，在他审视的目光下抑制着胸膛的起伏。“看来王子陛下还是第一次被男人这样款待？”阿喀琉斯不怀好意地问。  
“……啊……”因为他的深入喘息出来的赫克托耳回答：“……和你没关系。”  
“不过你一定是个很受欢迎的情人吧，你的老婆和男孩们看不到你现在的样子真是可惜。”  
“呵，我现在什么样子？”  
赫克托耳轻松自然的样子让阿喀琉斯很不爽，于是他故意用轻浮的语气说：“英俊勇武的特洛伊王子蹙眉喘息的样子真的是非常让人感到满足。”说着还调戏小姑娘一样捏了捏他的下巴又必然地拨乱了他的胡子。要不是下面被他弄得挺疼，赫克托耳一定已经他这模样逗得笑到打滚了。于是在挑衅方面老辣许多的大叔决定给他做个示范：“很坦诚嘛，阿喀琉斯君，是不是要迷上我了……呃……”做爱本身不算什么，但要是阿喀琉斯想借着这事折辱他，他也总有办法让他再吃点苦头。  
感到一股恶寒沿着脊柱窜到头顶的阿喀琉斯向前顶了一下，总算让这个不知廉耻没皮没脸的枪兵闭嘴，却还是不能完全抹消他脸上戏谑的笑容。胸膛里仿佛有股无名火，阿喀琉斯把它吞下去，化为灼热难耐、繁杂的欲望驱使腰胯克服那紧紧包裹的束缚开始进出。赫克托耳老实了不少，他偏过头看向旁边，额头和脖子上凸起的青筋暴露了他的痛楚，阿喀琉斯继续艰难的推拉着胯部，一时间只听得到他们剧烈的呼吸声。  
伴随着嘶哑的喘息，阿喀琉斯始终盯着赫克托耳，相比痛苦，他表现出的更多是不耐烦；这再次激怒了他，胯下的动作狠戾起来。先是赫克托耳倒吸了一口凉气，然后没两下阿喀琉斯便感到了有丝丝缕缕的温热液体渗出。他直起身子把赫克托耳的腰臀拉到自己的大腿上抬高，这样他们两个就都能看到当年的那位胜者如何榨取着败者的身体；败者的身体本来私密的地方如何吞吐着胜者的性器，那个本来不做此用的地方如何留恋地攀附着对方的阴茎翻出鲜嫩的血肉。  
他们那时候的人认为男人之间的感情更加纯粹，这种观点在他们身上适用也不适用，他们的关系倒还算纯粹，只是似乎谈不上感情。他们肉体撞击的声音已经由沉闷变得响亮，阿喀琉斯已经找到了节奏，因为快速进出而成的被吸住的快感让他无比兴奋。赫克托耳咬着自己的拳头死死瞪着一边的墙壁，偶尔被他弄得闷哼一声，他的眉头皱的越来越深，眼神却开始动摇起来。阿喀琉斯觉得更愉快了，他很爽，赫克托耳很不爽，这很不错，但是还可以再棒一点。  
不死的半神突然发力，每一下都撞得特洛伊的王子想要发抖，赫克托耳知道阿喀琉斯想得到的到底是什么，所以即使他因为这种激烈的运动而不小心没有咬住拳头，也要会咬紧牙关，哪怕嘴里弥漫出血腥味也不会如他所愿地吭出声。阿喀琉斯因为计划落空而更加急切，却正好中了赫克托耳的下怀，他咬着嘴唇胜利似的轻笑了一下，把被架起来的腰胯向下沉，正在快感顶端的阿喀琉斯就这样射了出来。他愣了一会，撑起身子恶狠狠地看向同样气喘吁吁的赫克托耳，枪兵也在面无表情的看着他，在阿喀琉斯看来他这简直就是在提示自己的失败。他突然想起一件事，并因此笑了出来，这才真正的胜者的笑容，属于无敌的英雄，几千年前真正杀死这位王子时，他都没有这样笑过。  
他摸向赫克托耳上下起伏的喉结，可堪温柔地轻抚着，感受着它因为喘息起伏并因为警惕而绷紧。他欣赏着赫克托耳的表情从游刃有余变得紧张愠怒，玩弄着他咽喉的手也愈发用力，本来这位王子的脖颈肌肉饱满线条完美，但现在筋脉血管却因为气管被抠住而暴起，嗓子里也不受控制地发出些嘶哑的咳嗽声。这让阿喀琉斯想起了自己的长枪如何贯穿了他的喉咙并将他的身体以微妙的平衡支撑在地上；以及他踩着他的身躯把枪拔出来之后那里留下的黑黢黢的血洞，里面流出来的血把他的下巴、胸膛都浸成了血红色。  
之前他只记得这个家伙在战场上把他逼得气急败坏吃了不少苦头，而他，女神之子，半神之躯，不死的英雄，又做了些什么呢？在第二天的黎明，他曾经凝视着特洛伊的王子身在梦乡般的平静面容，猜想如果没有天神庇护那么他死前凝固的表情会一定会比这精彩许多。现在看来倒是也没什么意思，用愤怒掩饰恐惧，不甘的痛苦无法平息，和其他被他杀死的人也没什么区别。他的所作所为很简单——在女神的帮助下杀死了一个杰出的凡人。  
看着赫克托耳瞪着他的样子，他明白了，再来多少次都是一样。赫克托耳不会退缩，但会凭着技巧与智谋给他找不少麻烦，而他终究会凭着半神的力量与不死之躯杀死他，特洛伊的王子必死无疑。只要自己提出挑战，他们之间的决斗就没有公平可言，尽管他自己晚些时候也会因此而死。也许他实现了自己的愿望，但这个之前被他扎穿咽喉，现在又被他扼住喉咙的人却没有选择。阿喀琉斯似乎知道自己用愤怒掩饰的是什么了。  
想到这里，阿喀琉斯松开了手，赫克托耳看着他，克制地调整着呼吸；直到他的呼吸平复下来，房间里没有一丝动静，阿喀琉斯也没再说话。赫克托耳本来不想搭理他，以免再碰上他哪根搭错的弦，但他能主动停手终归是件好事，他那么介意以前的事情，或许这正是个解决的机会。于是他又开口说道：“喂，你这个眼神，该不会是突然爱上大叔我了吧。”话一出口赫克托耳有点后悔，按现在的气氛按说应该严肃些，但看着这个绿毛的骑兵他总是会想起以前调侃弄帕里斯的乐趣。  
“嘁，少胡说八道。”绿毛的骑兵移开视线，坐到了他身边，说是赌气又有些怅然若失。看他这副样子赫克托耳心里有些数了，语气也就柔和起来：“你喜欢的决斗结束了，master还让我们好好相处呢。来交个朋友吧？”他也坐起身来，表示友好地向阿喀琉斯伸出了一只手。  
阿喀琉斯没理会赫克托耳握手的邀请继续问：“你什么意思？”  
“虽然大叔我是不太介意，但是你刚刚那个可算不上对朋友的态度吧。”  
看阿喀琉斯没反应，赫克托耳就继续说：“那我就当你默认了。那么作为朋友呢，大叔我要给你个忠告”赫克托耳用那只他并没有握上的手把阿喀琉斯推倒在床上，翻身压住了他。就像阿喀琉斯之前对他所做的一样，但赫克托耳要温和许多，他少见的认真态度接着说：“做男人，不能太快。”

在高潮之后放松对于男性而言是再自然不过的，尽管已经成为从者，前世为人的英灵多多少少还是会有这样的习惯。阿喀琉斯也是因为这样才被赫克托耳乘了机会，意外的是，他并没有要挣脱的意思，只是看着他问：“你想做什么？”  
“证明一下友谊罢了。”赫克托耳认为他并不是真的不清楚，也就还用着之前的说辞，不过话说回来这也并不全是谎言不管怎么讲，多个朋友都是好的，至少也少了个对头。他摸向阿喀琉斯腿间，把他们两人的下体握在一起抚弄。拜某位英雄所赐，他刚刚除了疼之外没什么别的感觉，现在反倒有精力占取主动。赫克托耳现在才真正兴奋起来，手上沾了些阿喀琉斯的精液，便借着这滑腻沿着他的股沟将手指划到了那处紧闭的小口，绕着它轻轻地画圈。  
阿喀琉斯露出不快的表情，烦躁地抬高大腿想让赫克托耳从他身上下去。看他这反应，特洛伊的王子立即停止了令他感到不安的动作。“看把你吓得，不喜欢就算了。”边说边用另一只手揉了揉阿喀琉斯的头发，对方则像个别扭小孩似的扭头躲开了。赫克托耳笑笑，凑过去捉住了他的双唇。令人享受的吻会鼻息纠缠、逐渐升温，融化双方又混为一体，就像赫克托耳给阿喀琉斯的这个。阿喀琉斯眼中的防备少了一些，默许了曾经的敌人的行为，毕竟除了那个恶意的小玩笑，赫克托耳还是弄得他挺舒服的。  
随着长舒一口气，赫克托耳扶着阿喀琉斯又硬挺起来的性器坐了下去。因为之前的粗暴，这次很顺利，赫克托耳扶着他的大腿起落身体；他并不太熟练，深浅不一，力量也缺乏控制，但这给了阿喀琉斯一种纯粹、直接、毫无掩饰的性快感，是活着的时候才有的感觉。平时看起来有点驼背的枪兵身体后仰，昂扬的阴茎和健美的身材一览无余，阿喀琉斯看了一会，便拉着赫克托耳的腰坐起来把自己送到更深的地方。  
赫克托耳的呻吟声音不大却低沉清晰，他扶住阿喀琉斯的肩膀保持平衡，分身被夹在他们的身体之间，在快速的摩擦下也涌出些白色的浊液。感到腹部的湿滑，阿喀琉斯更加用力他把头靠在赫克托耳肩上，叼住他脖子上的一小片皮肤在牙齿间厮磨。赫克托耳看他又精神起来，双手也摸上他的脖子逐渐施力，阿喀琉斯松口让他把自己按在墙上，好看看他到底想要做些什么。他确定自己毫不危险，就算像他那样对待赫克托耳也不会损坏他的灵核，何况反过来。而以他们之间的星级差距，即便赫克托耳真的想要做些什么，阿喀琉斯也可以轻松反击。  
“你喜欢这种的话，这样才对嘛。”枪兵的语气和表情都是一向轻描淡写的样子，手却越收越紧。阿喀琉斯有些难受，无法呼吸头脑发晕，枪兵的面容模糊起来，但因他夹紧下身又开始在自己身上起伏而来的快意却清晰了数倍。周身的凉意像是晚间的海风吹过，他似乎回到了从前彻夜的欢宴，但他对面坐的为什么是那个特洛伊的大王子？这个邋遢胡子还有这样开怀大笑的时候？朦胧的疑惑间，他确实地释放了出来，手中的长枪与电光一起消失在空气中，似乎是把一些恩怨也挥去了。  
赫克托耳放开手，恢复了衣着坐到他身边问道：“阿喀琉斯，就那么死了会不会觉得很无聊？”阿喀琉斯从鼻子里自以为小声地哼了一声，赫克托耳笑了笑继续说：“既然现在回来了，那就好好珍惜吧。”  
“这还用你说。”阿喀琉斯没好气地说，情绪并没有什么改观。赫克托耳暗自叹了口气，有点夸张地感叹：“哎，没事的话大叔我要回去了。半神果然了不起，就算我是现役，今天也被你折腾的够呛啊。输了输了。”却没有半点要灵子化或者出去的意思。  
阿喀琉斯皱着眉头看着衣着整齐完全看不出任何迹象的赫克托耳，放慢语速严肃地说：“赫克托耳，难道没人告诉过你，你真的很烦人吗？”赫克托耳笑了起来：“哈哈哈。不管怎样，明天早饭还是要一起吃的。master一般早上七点去食堂，你可别迟到啊。”

埃尔梅罗二世早就知道早晚有这么一天，赫克托耳是个挺不错的人，伊斯坎达尔这种阿喀琉斯头号粉丝都这么觉得了，阿喀琉斯本人估计也没问题。早饭时间，征服王一看到眼前的景象赶紧拽着他坐到他们旁边的桌子上抻着脖子、眼睛都舍不得眨——食堂里最显眼的位置上赫克托耳和阿喀琉斯正面对面坐着，面前摆着两个餐盘。周围除了几个紧张兮兮准备拉架的剑士和暗杀者，都是些和伊斯坎达尔一样摩拳擦掌准备看热闹的从者。由于这诡异的组合与旁观者共同的默契，食堂里非常安静，他们的对话完全可以听得一清二楚。  
赫克托耳边把一个插着根手指胡萝卜的叉子在阿喀琉斯眼前晃来晃去边说：“看你衣服的颜色我以为你会喜欢吃胡萝卜呢，说起来你知道这种小胡萝卜其实是普通的胡萝卜削出来的吗？还是说你喜欢带叶子的，因为看起来更新鲜，而且相当于你的头发？”  
“赫…克…托…耳……”阿喀琉斯头上青筋暴起咬牙切齿地说，手指的骨节攥得咔咔作响。正要站起来时却露出一副吃疼的表情被赫克托耳一个眼神按了回去，估计是在桌子底下还被狠狠踩了一脚。坐下之后，阿喀琉斯伸过头去一口就把赫克托叉子上的小胡萝卜咬了过来，恶狠狠地嚼出声音，仿佛那是对方的手指。  
正好御主和玛修笑着从他们身边走过，很满意地和他们打了招呼。他们走到埃尔梅罗二世身边时，他听到玛修惊喜地说：“前辈，阿喀琉斯先生和赫克托耳先生虽然打打闹闹的，但我觉得他们两个人之间的关系其实很好呢~”御主也露出得意的表情：“嗯。我也觉得他们两个如果不是对手的话一定是互相欣赏的朋友，能这样和睦相处真是太好了。”  
埃尔梅罗二世看着御主和亚从者小姑娘离开，余光又瞟到了对那二位早间主角指指点点并相谈甚欢的矮个女神和她们满脸通红的高个妹妹，以及痴女笑的电波系月神和被她吓到变形的玩具熊。以鉴识眼的经验，她们一定是在谈论一些不好被男性听到的情感八卦；这时耳边又传来伊斯坎达尔对阿喀琉斯和赫克托耳滔滔不绝的赞美，埃尔梅罗二世有一种恍然大悟之后的疲惫：“原来你们都是CP粉啊……”


End file.
